Behind Innocence
by NamilovesDegrassi98
Summary: Eli, being the supportive boyfriend he is, decides to throw Clare a surprise birthday party. But what happens when at the party, Eli hears some news about Clare from Ali? How will he take it? Two-shot Set after Waterfalls part2
1. Lying is a Secret

******Hey readers! I decided to try a two shot and this can keep you occupied while I continue to work on ch.6 of _Runaway Star _so I hope you enjoy this two shot. I might update the second part tomorrow because it is really early in the morning and I know I sucked for trying to write my first lemon this late. This is set like two weeks after Waterfalls part 2. Anyways read on :)  
**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

It's three days before Clare's birthday and I want to do something special for her because for some reason she's been kind of down. Clare told me she was fired from the internship because Asher told Clare her writing is amateur. That is such bullshit; Clare is a fantastic writer, her writing isn't close to amateur.

But that's all in the past and now I need to focus on where to have Clare's birthday. I was sitting at one of the picnic tables looking at a list I wrote with possible place to have her party. But I don't really have a lot of options:

_ 's house_

_ Abandoned Church_

_ Park_

That's all the places I can think off to having parties. We can't have it at my house because I don't want anyone hooking up in my room and Bullfrog would bite my head off if anyone touched his liquor.

I was so into thought that I didn't even notice that someone was calling my name or that they took a seat next to me.

"ELI!" a voice yelled into my ear.

I jerked back and look to my left to see none other than my best friend, Fiona.

"Yes Fiona? What do you need now that you yelled in my ear?" I asked with sarcasm.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a list of venues for Clare's party."

"Clare's throwing a party?"

"No. I'm going to throw her a surprise party….that she doesn't know about," I said while giving Fiona a glare.

"My mouth is locked Goldsworthy," she said while locking her lips and throwing the key away.

"Good."

"So what places have you come up with?" she asked while trying to look at the list.

I handed her the list of places and she just laughed. Why is she laughing at my list?

"And what are you laughing at Ms. Coyne?"

"These places. Why would you consider her house? Didn't you tell me her mom doesn't like you?"

I suddenly remembered when I went over to Clare's house two weeks after we got back together and her mom told me I was lucky Clare gave me a second chance. Then she threaten me if I ever made Clare cry.

"Oh yeah," I stated while crossing that off the list.

"And the other two places are terrible places for a birthday party."

"Why?"

"Because it's outside and the party is at night right? So it'll be cold."

Great now I have no place at all to have Clare's party. I ripped the paper out of my binder then crumpled it into a ball before throwing it into the trashcan.

"Now I have no place to throw a party."

"Wait…what about at my loft?" she suggested.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean Clare is my friend…well sort of but hey, she's my best friend's girlfriend," She said while poking my side.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The only thing I ask is that you don't invite the hockey team."

"Deal," I said while shaking her hand.

"Great. Then I guess I'll see you Friday night," she said while getting up and walking inside the school.

I sighed in relief that I have a place to throw Clare a surprise party. And speaking of my beautiful girlfriend, I see her making her way to me. Once she saw me, she smiled that was so adorable in my eyes. Wow, I'm such a sap when I'm thinking or around Clare.

"Hey gorgeous," I stated with a smirk.

"Hey," she said while taking a set next to me and kissing my cheek.

"No that's not gonna cut it."

"Oh really? Well how about this…"

She leaned forward and connected our lips. I felt her tongue trying to part my lips and enter my mouth which of course, I accepted. Once I opened my mouth our tongues started dancing with each other for five minutes before separating. I smirked at her then pecked her lips once.

"Much better," I said while grabbing her hand, "So are you excited?"

"For what?"

"You know, three days from now…" I said while motioning my hands.

She gave me a confused as if I was crazy. Is she being serious right now or has she been brainwashed?

"It's your sixteenth birthday Clare," I chuckled at her.

"Oh right! I've just been busy with the newspaper," she stated with a reassuring smile.

"So is there anything you want in particular for your special day?"

"Actually that's what I want to talk to you about…" she trailed off.

"What's wrong Clare?" I asked while looking in her eyes.

"Eli…I-I think…." She sighed then looked back up at me, "I want you."

I looked down at the table top as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. I mean we talked about this before a couple weeks back….

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

_Me and Clare were suppose to be working on our English assignments but for some reason, as soon as we entered my room Clare was all over me. But I didn't mind the attention I was getting from her._

_I started walking her backwards towards the bed not once breaking our lip connection. As soon as the back of her knees hit the bed, she laid back bring me on top of her._ _I continued to kiss her then worked my way down to her neck._

"_Mmmm…Eli," she moaned quietly considering my parents were downstairs._

_I decided to fill her vampire fetish by biting down on her neck. Which for a fact, she absolutely loves when I do as she calls me her personal Edward Cullen. Pssh, I'm way better than those glittering fairies._

_I made my way down to her collar bone while my hands rubbed small circles on her stomach. She just kept moaning which sounded like my favorite song of all time. I pushed her shirt up 'til I reached under her bra._

"_May I?" I asked while looking into her eyes._

_She nodded her head before sitting up and pulling her purple t-shirt over her head, revealing her lacy black bra._

"_Clare Edwards….wearing a lacy bra?" I asked in a teasing tone._

"_You don't like it?" she asked with worried in her eyes._

"_No I love it and," I bent down to her ear and whispered, "I think it looks sexy on you."_

_She giggled at my comment then grabbed my face to only bring my lips into the most passionate kiss ever. While kissing her, my hands slowly reached up and grabbed her boobs. She moaned into my mouth when I pinched her right nipple between my thumb and index finger._

_We continued to do this until she pulled away from the kiss breathless and looked into my eyes with lust in them._

"_Eli…I think I'm ready."_

_I stood there frozen in my position. I slowly rolled off of her and sat beside her. I can't believe the words that just flew out of my innocent girlfriend's mouth._

"_Clare…we can't."_

_She looked upset and started getting her stuff together. Before she can reach the door, I jumped up from the bed and stood in front of her, blocking her way from the door._

"_Eli move," she said pissed off._

"_Clare let me explain…"_

"_No Eli! I get it, you don't want to sleep with me," she mumbled while looking down._

"_Clare…I don't want to because you're not ready."_

"_What are you talking about? I just said-"_

"_You said you think. Think doesn't mean you're ready, it means you're considering."_

_She still didn't look up at me. So I lifted her chin with my right hand and made her look into my eyes._

"_Clare, you know I'll always be ready when YOU'RE ready too. Plus I don't have condoms and I'm pretty sure you don't want my parents to hear you losing your virginity."_

_She smiled and giggled at my comment while looking into my eyes. _

"_Alright. I'll wait 'til I'm ready….physically and mentally."_

_I smirked at her then pulled her into a hug. We hugged until Clare's phone went off and she pulled away to answer her phone._

"_Hello?"_

_I watched as she talked to the other person on the phone for two minutes before hanging up._

"_That was Asher. He wants to talk to me about the article on your play," she smiled._

"_Right my masterpiece as soon as Becky quit," I smirked at the memory like it was yesterday._

"_I better go so I can finish the article in time to have it in tomorrow's paper. I'll call you later," she said while kissing me on the cheek and walking out of my room._

_I smiled to myself knowing the article will help me into NYU and that I might be having sex with Clare soon._

_~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~_

I remember after that day, the article didn't appear in the paper like Clare and she started to act weird but I shrugged it off. I just thought she was upset that the article didn't get published until two days later.

But anyways, I'm missing the big picture right now. I have to make sure Clare is ready for this.  
"Are you sure you're ready this time Clare?"

"Yes Eli. I've been on the pill ever since our conversation that day," she blushed then mumbled, "and I got condoms."

"Clare Edwards has condoms? Someone tweet it," I joked with her. But she gave me a glare in return.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So what do you think?" she asked.

"As long as you're ready, then I'm ready," I smirked at her.

She smiled and pulled me into a small hug that only lasted a couple seconds until the bell ringed and ruin the moment.

"I have to get to Ms. Oh's class before I'm late. I'll see you later," she pecked my lips before skipping into the school building.

I stayed there for a minute thinking about how everything is going right in my life and nothing can possibly ruin it.

~*~*~Friday Night~*~*~(Clare's Surprise Party)

Everyone was here and we were waiting until Adam texted me when he and Clare are coming up. I made an excuse to Clare earlier telling her I came down with the flu and I couldn't do anything today. But I went over to Fiona's loft around noon to set everything up with Fiona, Imogen, and Ali.

We finished setting up for the party around five thirty. After setting up, I went to my house, took a quick shower, got dressed, and returned to the loft within an hour. Ali texted Clare to come to Fiona's loft at eight for a girl's sleepover.

Right now it was seven forty six and everyone was talking to each other. I was talking to Ali about how we did an awesome job pulling this up.

"Yeah I know, Clare is going to be so surprise," Ali said while looking around.

"I know."

"This was an awesome idea Eli. I'm glad Clare is going out with you," Ali said.

"Thanks Ali. I just wanted to make Clare feel better. I mean ever since she lost her internship with Asher, she's been kind of down."

"I know."

"I still can't believe that happened though. Asher is going to regret doing that."

"Clare told you?"

"Yeah she told me what Asher said."

"I still can't believe Asher said Clare sexually harassed him," she stated while…wait what?

"Who said anything about sexual harassment?" I asked her while looking at her with confusion.

"Clare told you what Asher said."

"Yeah…she told me he fired her because he said her writing was immature," I commented.

"Oh…yeah. Now I remember her saying that," Ali looked down ashamed and was about to walk away but not before I grabbed her.

"Ali? What actually happened?" I asked harshly.

"Like what Clare told-"

"The truth Ali. Tell me what actually happened."

She looked down at the drink in her hands before looking up into my eyes.

"The truth is….after Asher and Clare worked on the article they did, Asher kissed Clare but she pulled away really fast and ran out of there. Then the next day, after Asher toke Clare to some sort of a meeting, he locked her in his car and started touching her. But he only touched her cheek and was going to move down. Then Clare tried getting out of his car.

He told her that if she wants to keep her internship, she keeps everything a secret. She came crying to me after and told me she was going to report him to the head person of the papers. But from Clare told me afterwards, he reported HER and that's what caused her to actually get fired."

I can not believe that I'm hearing this now, right before Clare's surprise party. I shook my head then looked at Ali.

"I can't believe Clare didn't tell me the truth."  
"She told me she's never seen you so happy, Eli she didn't want to bother you with it."

"How could I not be bother with it, Ali? She's my girlfriend who got kissed and touched by her boss."

"Eli please don't be mad at her tonight. It's her birthday for god sakes!"

As I was about to answer, I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I pulled out my Iphone and saw it was a text from Adam:

_**Hey me and Clare are going to be up in two minutes. Be ready**_

_**-Adam**_

"Everyone hide! They're on their way up!" I yelled as Fiona turned the lights off and everyone hides. I couldn't help but still be bother by the news Ali told me. I can not just let it go, I need to talk to Clare. But I'll let her talk to some people first before pulling her away.

I heard the door opened and my best friend and girlfriend's walking in.

"Adam you didn't have-"

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone yelled while Clare just looked shocked and smiled. She walked in further and said, "Oh my gosh! I wasn't expecting a party."

"Well it was all Eli's idea," Ali said while running up to her to hug her.

Clare looked around the room until her bright blue eyes met with my green ones. She smiled and excused her self from Ali then making her way over to me.

I should wait until later on to talk to Clare…..as in probably twenty minutes.

* * *

**Soooo? how do you like part one of Behind Innocence? I got the idea after watching the Waterfalls episodes. It just bothers me how Asher got away with it and blamed everything on Clare causing her to lose her internship which she really wanted to do. Does anyone think they hate Asher's gut more than I do? Anyways I hope she tells Eli in the show soon. please review and tell me what you think. Until then-Nami**


	2. Skeletons Bang on the Closet Doors

******Hello everybody! Well I saw a lot of people liked the first chapter and I'm really glad you did:) Anyways I wanted to put the second part up because I'm going out of town for the weekend so I knew I had to update today. And don't worry I'll update _Runaway Star _soon. There is a lemon scene and it was my first time writing it so sorry if that scene sucks. Hope you enjoy part two  
**

* * *

**Clare's POV:** _(On her way to Fiona's loft)_

I was on my way up to Fiona's loft for a sleepover with her and Ali. But for some reason, Adam wanted to tag along with me which was weird but I don't mind. I was kind of bumped out that I was going to spend the night with Eli like we planned but I can't blame him for getting the flu.

As we were waiting in the elevator to Fiona's floor, I notice Adam was texting someone really fast.

'Who are you texting?" I asked sort of being nosey.

"Drew. He was asking me I've been talking to Dallas lately?" he answered.

"Oh. How is Drew been? You know with the concussion and everything?"

"He's told me living with Fiona has been okay but don't worry I made sure he left so he won't bother you girls during your sleepover."

I smiled at him and stepped out when we stopped on Fiona's floor. As we stood in front of Fiona's door, when I was about to knock Adam just opened the door and let me in first. As I walked in with him behind me, I noticed it was dark in the living room.

"Adam you didn't have-"

"SURPRISE!"

I was cut off when I noticed the lights turned on and I saw everyone jumping up from hiding spots. I was so shocked but I still smiled and walked in further in the living room.

"Oh my gosh! I wasn't expecting a party."

"Well it was all Eli's idea," Ali said while running up to me.

I hugged her then separated while looking around the room at the decorations until my blue eyes found familiar green ones. I smiled and excused myself from Ali and walked over to Eli.

When I reached him, I noticed he was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a black jacket on him and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hey," he smirked, "happy birthday, blue eyes."

He opened his arms up and I walked into them while wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Eli," I said looking up at him, "you didn't have to do this you know?"

"I know but I wanted you to have an awesome birthday," he said while smiling.

"I love it when you smile."

"Why?"

"Because it rarely comes and I notice the only times it comes out is when we're together."

"Well, you are just worth smiling about," he said in a whisper before catching my lips in a kiss.

This wasn't like our other kisses. This one kiss was filled with every feeling I have for Eli; love, passion, and care. I always loved kissing Eli because his lips always send me to our own private little world that only me and Eli can only go to.

As we separated we looked into each others lovingly.

"You know you are the world's best boyfriend," I commented while blushing.

"Wrong, I'm the greatest boyfriend of the universe," he said smugly.

"Could you be anymore smugger?"

"Only for you babe," he stated while pecking my lips.

As I was about to speak, Ali came up to us.

"Sorry to ruin the love fest but Eli I need to borrow your girlfriend," she said while pointing to me.

"I guess I can let you borrow Clare," he stated while rolling his eyes playfully.

I slapped his chest playfully then gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away with Ali into Fiona's bedroom. As soon as I entered I saw a beautiful dress with shoes next to it on the bed.

The dress was a light peach floral dress that had thin straps and the shoes were small black wedges that'll make me two inches taller.

"Ali this dress is-"

"Amazing? Gorgeous? You? I know," she said while flipping her hair.

"Yes Ali, all of the above," I joked while hugging her.

"Now hurry up and get dressed. You're starting to miss your own party."

I ran over to the other side of the bed and took off my jeans and plain white shirt then slipped the dress on. As soon as the dress was on, I walked over to the full length mirror and looked at myself. The dress was, of course, a little short for my liking but I shaked off the feeling and walked over to the shoes.

As soon as I had everything on, Ali forced me to sit on a stool while she did my make-up. While she was about to finish, we heard a knock on the door and Ali walked over to it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Fiona and Imogen."

Ali smiled and opens the door to reveal Fiona in a all black dress that was mid-thigh while Imogen had on a light purple dress that was poofy on the bottom and both of them had one black lace glove on one hand.

"Hello ladies," Imogen said while taking a seat on the bed.

"Hey," me and Ali said in unison.

"Wow Clare, you look so beautiful right now," Fiona commented.

"It's all thanks to me," Ali said while smiling and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Really? I haven't seen myself yet," I said while standing up and walking to the mirror.

Ali put some peach and gold eye shadow on with black eyeliner on both lids and some dark brown massacre. Then she put some red lipstick on my lips and some pink blush on my cheeks. As if I need blush on when I already blush pretty bright.

"Ali you did an amazing job with Clare," Imogen complemented.

"Yeah she did," I said while looking at her.

"What are we standing around for? We have party going on out there," Fiona said while grabbing Imogen's hand.

We all left Fiona's room and joined the party. As I was looking for Eli, a lot people came up to me saying 'happy birthday' and they would also say I looking amazing for "Saint Clare".

While making my way to the kitchen, I saw Eli leaning against the wall talking to Adam. I think he must have felt my stare because he looked over in my direction and smiled.

**Eli's POV:**

I still can't handle the fact that Clare would hide this secret from me. I mean I've told her everything that's been going ever since we got back together so I don't know why she would want to keep this secret from me. But I'm gonna try and forget it tonight since it is Clare's night.

As I was talking to Adam about the play, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. So I looked around the room until I saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking into mine. I smiled at her and motion for her to come over. As she was walking towards me, I got a good luck at her new outfit.

She looked so cute and hot at the same time, I didn't think it was possible to look like both at the same time. I noticed she was teasing me by swaying her hips slowly as she walked over to me. As soon as she was in font of me, Adam left knowing to give us alone time.

"Wow," I said looking down at her.

"What?" she asked so clueless.

"You look amazing in that dress," I grabbed her right hand and kissed it gently.

"Ali got it for me."

"Well remind me to give her a 'thank you' later," I stated while pulling her closer and placing my hands on her hips.

She put her arms around my neck and connected her hands behind. She was still three inches shorter then me, even in those shoes. She got on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear, "Dance with me, Goldsworthy."

God the way Clare said it made me want to grab her and carry her to the bedroom to fuck her but I must be patient. I looked into her eyes and nodded my head. She grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the living room.

As soon as we got to a spot, the song _What Makes You Beautiful _from that boy band One Direction came on. I only know the name of the song and group band because Clare loves them and this specific song. As song continued to play, Clare would grind on me. Weird how this song is not really meant for grinding but Clare knows how to grind so I'm not complaining.

She was turning me on so much when she is grinding her ass all over my dick. I'm still surprise that I'm not as hard as a rock. As we continued to dance, the memory of what Ali said about Asher and Clare came up. I decided to just discuss it right now with Clare instead of waiting for tomorrow because otherwise, it's gonna bug me all night.

I leaned down to her ear and yelled, over the music, "Can we go talk somewhere quiet?"

She looked at me and nodded before pulling me to Fiona's bedroom. Once we stepped in, I closed the door behind me and locked the door.

"What's wrong Eli?" she asked while walking up to me.

I took a deep breath and stepped a couple feet past her before speaking, "Clare, what happened between you and Asher?"

I turned around to face her and she had wide eyes. She looked down and started talking again, "What do you mean?"

"Ali….she told me you were sexually harassed by Asher. Is it true?" I asked with concerned.

She just continued to look at the floor and didn't move at all. So I walked up to her and tilted her head up so she would be looking into my eyes.

"Is it true?" I asked again.

She had tears started to form in her eyes and nodded 'yes'. I backed away from her and turned around while running my right hand through my hair.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked a little pissed while facing her.

"Because Eli, you were…you are so happy right now. I didn't want to drag you down."

"But Clare….he sexually harassed you!" I yelled a little too loud. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, "You not telling me this is like saying you don't trust me."

"Eli! I do trust you though, okay?! I just didn't want you to get hurt," she had tears coming out.

I walked over to the edge of the bed and put my head in-between my hands while sobbing. I felt Clare walk over to me and took a seat next to me. She started rubbing my back and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I just wanted us to continue being happy and not worry about anything. I guess I should have told you sooner then later on. Okay? I'm sorry Eli. I fucked everything up again. This is all my fault."

I felt her tears hit my shoulder and getting my shirt wet. I reached up and cupped her face so she would be facing me.

"Clare?" I said calmly.

She looked up and her eyes were a little red from crying but mine were also probably the same.

"This isn't your fault. This is all Asher's fault. You didn't ask him to do those things to you. And he is such a dick for saying you did those things when it was the other way around. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was just pissed you didn't tell me sooner. I just need to know that you can trust me with anything. You can trust me because I love you and I'm not going to leave you."

She smiled at me then leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist while leaning her back on the bed. We continued to fight each other's tongue as my hand started pushing her dress up.

As I did this, Clare pushed my jacket off and was now trying to pull my shirt off. I pulled my lips away from her and took it off. As soon as my shirt was off, Clare was looking at my upper body. I wasn't like really built but I sort if had a two pack showing.

"Like what you see Edwards?" I asked.

"Shut up and kiss me."

I leaned down and kissed her while making my way down her neck. I slowly continued to leave little butterfly kisses and biting a couple time. While doing this, I started pulling the straps of her dress down. Once I got them passed her shoulder, I stopped everything and looked into her lust filled eyes.

"Can I take your dress off?" I asked her.

"I can take it off," she said seductively and got up.

She stand in front of me and started pulling the straps down and once they were off her arms, she slowly started pushing her entire dress down her body. Just by watching her do this, a friend of mine was getting excited under my pants and came up.

She giggled and tossed her dress to the side, along with her shoes, and just stood in her lacy red bra and lacy boy shorts. The best part was the bra because it was push up and her boobs were practically out there.

"Wow you look…..sexy," I whispered to her.

She smiled and started walking towards me until she was on top of me and I was the one leaning back on the bed. She kissed down my neck and all around my chest leaving little red lipstick spots all over. When she reached my nipple, she kissed both then continued her way down until she reached the top of my pants.

"I think we need to get rid of these," she said while unbuttoning my pants and bring the zipper down.

Once she got them done, I stood up and pulled my jeans down, just leaving me in my boxers. She squealed when I picked her up and placed her back down on the bed. She started moaning when I kissed all around her neck and made my way to her chest.

Once I reached her chest, I kissed the top of each one and she started moaning like really loud.

"Touch me," she whispered while closing her eyes.

"What do you want me to touch Clare?" I teased her.

She grabbed my right hand and placed it on her right boob. I brought my other hand up to her straps and brought it down to her elbows. Luckily the clasp was in the front so I unclasped it with my teeth and threw her bra to the other side of the room.

I looked down at her two perfect breasts and immediately went into a frenzy. I attached my mouth to her left nipple and started biting. Clare threw her head back and started moaning my name over and over. I stopped and went to the other and did the same treatment.

As soon as I was done, I kissed all the way to the top of her boy shorts.

"Do you want to do foreplay or get to the business?" I asked her.

"No foreplay. I need you now," she said while looking down at me.

"Okay give me a second."

I ran over to where my jeans were and pulled out a condom out of my wallet. I walked back over and hovered over her.

"Eli why did you get a condom? I'm on the pill remember?" she stated.

"There is nothing wrong with being extra safe," I said while smirking.

She shook her head and looked up at me. I kissed her and brought my fingers to the top of her boy shorts. I started pulling them down until they were at her ankles. I stopped kissing her and threw her underwear on the side. I looked down at her pussy and noticed she was already dripping.

"Already wet Clare?" I smirked.

"Can you blame me? I have a sexy boyfriend."

I smiled and saw her hands reach the top of my boxers, while tugging on them. I got the hint and stood up to take them off. Once they were off, I crawled back over Clare and stood above her. As I was about to open the condom, Clare stopped me.

"Can I…..I maybe put it on you?" she asked while blushing.

"Sure."

I handed her the condom and she ripped the foil off with her teeth which made me even harder. She giggled and started slipping it on my penis. Once it was on she laid back down, I positioned myself at her entrance.

"Clare this going to hurt at first but at anytime, if you want to stop just tell me."

"Okay."

I slowly pushed into her and holy crap, she was so tight. It felt good around my dick. I looked down at Clare because I started to hear her whimper. I stopped moving once I noticed she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Clare I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked softly while pushing a curl behind her ear.

"No I'm fine just give me a minute."

I stayed still in her until she said, "Okay you can move again."

I started moving in and out slowly with her walls clenching around my dick. I did this very slowly until Clare said, "Faster Eli."

I grabbed her hips and picked up the pace. God the way her walls clench and unclench around my dick made me want to cum but I'm gonna wait. Clare started chanting my name like I was playing a sport.

"Eli! Eli! Oh right there! Mmmm….ugh!"

She kept screaming for about another minute until she said, "Eli….I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me baby."

I started rubbing her clit while pounding into her harder. She came long and good a couple seconds later. I soon followed and stopped moving then slipped out.

She whined meaning she missed me already. I carefully took the condom off and threw it in the trashcan. I pulled my boxers back on and climbed into bed with Clare.

"Are you okay?" I asked while rubbing her arm up and down.

"I'm better then okay. I feel amazing," she said while smiling.

"You know we should probably get back to the party because we've been gone for twenty minutes.

"Yeah we should."

We both got up and got dressed again. I looked back at the bed and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Clare asked while walking over to the door.

"Fiona is so going to kill me once she finds out we had sex on her bed."

Clare rolled her eyes and walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and open it before slipping her purity ring off and placing it in my palm.

"Now you have proof to remember you gave me the best present ever," she smiled and pecked my lips.

~*~*~Later at the Party~*~*~

"Happy Birthday Clare! Make a wish," Ali said standing next to Clare who blew out her candle. Everyone started clapping and Clare hugged Ali.

"So what did you wish for?" Ali asked her.

Clare looked over at me and simply said, "I didn't wish for anything. Because I have everything I ever wished for."

* * *

**So how did you guys like part two? Well I hoped you enjoyed this two-shot and I'll be sure to update Runaway Star before next Friday. Thank you to those who read this story and again sorry if my lemon scene sucked! please review and let me know what you thought:) Until then-Nami3**


End file.
